


Dodgeball

by Vivianwjw123



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hector can dodge like a pro, Imelda can throw like a pro, Miguel is moral support, Not my AU, One Shot, dodgeball - Freeform, i guess, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwjw123/pseuds/Vivianwjw123
Summary: Héctor expected the end of the school year to be celebrated a bit differently. Maybe a Staff's Night Out at a local bar, or a small party in the staffroom with homemade treats brought in on trays. The last thing,the very last thinghe expects to come out of Imelda's mouth, is a staff vs staff dodgeball tournament.





	Dodgeball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_fairly_witty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/gifts), [death_frisbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_frisbee/gifts), [Upperstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upperstories/gifts).



> THIS IS NOT MY AU!!!!! Please check out the lovely people on Tumble who started this wonderful bonfire:
> 
> Scribblrhob, who started the fire:  
> https://scribblrhob.tumblr.com/
> 
> Upper stories, who provided lighter fluid and tinder:  
> http://upperstories.tumblr.com/
> 
> And last, but not least:
> 
> Slusheeduck and im-fairly-whitty, who bring fresh logs to keep the fire going!  
> https://im-fairly-whitty.tumblr.com/  
> http://slusheeduck.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you like this fic! I only gifted this to I'm-Fairly-Witty because I don't have a Tumblr account and I don't know if the others have Ao3's.  
> (Wit, if you're reading this, I'm the anon that asked how each person would do in dodgeball :D)

Héctor expected the end of the school year to be celebrated a bit differently. Maybe a Staff's Night Out at a local bar, or a small party in the staffroom with homemade treats brought in on trays. The last thing, _the very last thing_ he expects to come out of Imelda's mouth, is a Staff VS Staff dodgeball tournament.

A staff _dodgeball tournament_.

The idea was announced by her at the last meeting (which he may or may not have arrived late at). 

"I think we could do something fun to end the year," she said, "we'd be getting exercise as well as trying something new."

This earned some nods of agreement and mumbles of _"that **would** be fun"_. Héctor, on the other hand, was a little more reluctant. He couldn't throw a ball to save his life. But the look Imelda had meant that he couldn't argue. She said they were going to have a dodgeball tournament, then they were gonna have a dodgeball tournament.

So that was why he was driving to school in shorts and a tee-shirt, with Miguel bouncing in the backseat, ecstatic that he was going to be able to witness "his Tío in action," as he put it.

"Holá, _Diosa_!" He called to Imelda as she stepped out of her car.

"Holá, Héctor," she replied. She raised an eyebrow. "Why is Miguel here?"

"Well I couldn't find anyone to babysit him, and he wanted to come, soo..." Hector shrugged sheepishly. Imelda just sighed.

Once they were inside, more teachers began to trickle in. Soon, the entire staff was in the gym. Imelda pulled out a megaphone.

"Hello everybody! Thank you for coming! Now is there anyone who needs a refresher on the rules of dodgeball?" A couple hands went up in the back.

"Okay, then. You get a ball and throw it at the opposing team. You can only hit shoulders down. If they catch your ball, you are out! If you hit their head, you are out! The same goes for both teams. We will have three rounds. Any questions?" There was a brief moment of silence.

"Okay then! Line up so I can assign you to your team!"  
\---------------------------------------

Héctor was screwed. He knew it the second Imelda took her place, that is, on the other team. 

_FWEEEEE_

The whistle was blown, and everyone made a mad dash towards the balls lined up in the middle. Héctor scooped up two of them to use as some sort of protection. Not long after balls started flying overhead. He yelped as one whizzed by his arm. 

_Just keep moving,_ he thought, _just keep moving._ More balls grazed his shirt. He noticed one of the teachers hanging near the line that separated this battleground. It was José.

 _Maybe..._

He shuffled closer to the middle. José hadn't noticed yet. Héctor threw the ball in his hand.

"Hahaa! I...oh," José either noticed him and just didn't show it, or he had really good reflexes, because it felt almost like he was purposefully throwing to him. It didn't help that the throw was absolutely pitiful.

"Go sit down Héctor! That was an easy catch!" José laughed, waving the ball in his hand like a trophy. Héctor grumbled and took a seat next to Miguel on the bench on the side of the gym.

"Aww, you're out already?" Miguel whined.

"What do you expect? I can throw things just as well as I can cook," he replied. Miguel nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, you're really good at dodging the balls, so why don't you just...not throw them?" He said. 

"Maybe you're right, _chamaco_. I'll give that a shot next round."  
\--------------------------------

Héctor's team won the first round, but that was only because Imelda wasn't trying as hard as she seemed to be. He could tell by the way she sidestepped balls she could have caught and picked off people who strayed too close to the line instead of going for targets that proved to be a bigger threat to the team. Now that she had a good idea of what his team was capable of, Imelda was definitely going to kick it up a notch. Which was bad. 

_Okay, Round 2._ Héctor took a deep breath. 

_FWEEEEE_

Run to the balls. Grab two of them. Dodge a couple more of them. Okay, done. 

He moved back so he could get a better look at what was happening, and... _wow_.

Imelda _really_ meant business. 

Héctor winced as he watched her peg two of his teammates, a good amount of them already on the bench. 

"Ay, Héctor! Could you pass me those?" Called another teacher. Héctor complied and tossed him the two dodgeballs. 

_They'll be more use in his hands_.  
All of a sudden, he spied a ball arcing overhead, heading in his direction. Instead of moving though, he tried to catch it. Of course, that's not what happened. For a second, it seemed like he had it. Then he fumbled with the ball and dropped it. 

"You're out Chorizo!" Someone laughed. His head whipped around at the nickname. It was Gustavo.  _Of all the people to hit me out!_ He grumbled as he walked to the bench. Now he had something else to rub in his face. 

_Well at least I'm not the first one off this time._

Imelda's team won that round.  
\-----------------------------------

 _FWEEEEE_

Round three, tiebreaker, and the only plan Héctor had was to hang back and maybe pass balls to his teammates every so often. He couldn't throw or catch, so he didn't do that. Héctor lasted much longer than he did in the last two rounds. 

Soon he noticed that a lot of people were on the benches, from his team and Imelda's. Suddenly, a loud cheer erupted from the bench.

_What?_

"Go Tío Hector!"

"Win this for us Rivera!"

"You got this Señor!"

"Come on La Directora!"

"Take him out!" 

"I'm rooting for you too Mamá Imelda!"

_**What?** _

Héctor looked around and froze. He was the only one left on his side. The same went for Imelda. Something inside him died a little. 

Héctor was going to go one-on-one against _Imelda_. 

He was dead.

"Let's see your moves Héctor!" She teased, throwing a ball his way. Hector whipped to the side, dodging it. He smiled.

Well, if he was going to die, he might as well have fun doing it.

"You're on Imelda!"  
\--------------------------------------  
"Will you _stop moving?!_ " Imelda hissed getting frustrated at how hard Héctor was to hit. He wasn't even throwing balls back at her, he was just dodging!

"No can do, Señora! I don't wanna die!" Replies Héctor, dodging the dodgeballs like a bullfighter would with a bull. Imelda growls and grabs another armful of balls.

"You can't dodge forever, Rivera!"

"You'll run out of projectiles soon, _Diosa_!" 

_Oh I'll get you before then you little..._

\--------------------------------  
...  
"I'm...out of dodgeballs," Said Imelda. Héctor let a sigh of relief. Finally, he could get a break. The whole _gimnasio_ was silent,except for heavy breathing from the two of them.

"Héctor, I need dodgeballs." Héctor thought for a moment.

"How abooout...no?"

"Héctor you will throw me a ball or you are fired."

"Ay, fine, fine!" He yelped scooping some up. He then proceeded to throw them into the corner farthest from Imelda.

"Héctor, I'm over here," she hissed, "or have you grown so blind that even your glasses can't help?" Héctor snorted.

"We both know I can't throw. If I did throw them at you, you'd definitely be able to- _AYE!!_ " Héctor gasped as a dodgeball collided with his face. Imelda had caught him off guard. He didn't even see her pick up the ball. 

"I got you Héctor! You're out...wait a minute," A look of realization came onto her face.

"You hit me in the head, Diosa!" Said Héctor triumphantly from on the ground. He sat up and cheered. "You're out!" 

The whole gym erupted in whoops and hollers as Héctor's team practically dogpiled him. Cries of "You did it!" and "We won!" filled the air. Imelda walked over a stuck hand out. 

"Good game, Rivera," Héctor smiled and shook it.

"It was all luck, Imelda," he chuckled sheepishly.

"You won Tío Héctor!" Out of nowhere, 55 pounds of excited 9 year-old collided with his torso.

"Aye _chamaco,_ be careful! I'm tired," Héctor laughed, patting Miguel on the head, "but thanks!"

"You have got to teach me how to dodge like that someday!"

"I'm not sure if it's something you can teach...but OK."  
\--------------------------------  
_~A Few Days Later~_

"Ay _Chamaco_!"

"Yes Tío Héctor?"

"Why is there a video called 'OMG PAPA HÉCTOR CAN DODGE LIKE A BOSS' on your YouTube channel?

 

Bonus:

OMG PAPA HÉCTOR CAN DODGE LIKE A BOSS

143 comments below:

 _ **Littlebear119:**_  
Omg! Héctor is surprisingly good at dodging!

 _ **musiica-vida:**_  
Wow, dem skills be legit.

 _ **p0c0l0c0:**_  
Pobre Héctor! He got a ball to the face! Which was thrown by La Directora! That must have stung. 

_**veramaj:**_  
Great vid chamaco!

 _ **Cruzita41:**_  
Somebody get this child more subs! This is quality content!!

 _ **badnugg:**_  
No fair, how come Miguel gets to see all the fun things happen?

 _ **LoveForMexico:**_  
Came here from De La Cruz's channel after he gave chamaco a shout-out. Thought I'd check it out. Best choice ever! I totally subbed

 _ **querida9512:**_  
First.


End file.
